Plane Bit
by LingerKim
Summary: Next Chapter Up! This is a Sam Shipper fic, it starts out pretty fluffy and sappy, but believe me, it's got a direction. It's basically Sam and an added-in character!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the West Wing or any of it's characters!

**Summary**: This is a bit of rambling...doesn't really make much sense. It's basically Sam and a new character romance...very dramatic. Like I said, it's just some random sappy cheesy drabble. Written at like 7 a.m. Maybe I'll expand on it, maybe not.

* * *

Chaos was everywhere. Sirens were ringing and helicopters were flying overhead. Sam was running...he thought his heart just might explode. He sumbled down the steps of Air Force Run and then spotted CJ talking to some reporters. He ran up behind her, shouting. "CJ!!! CJ!!! They found her?!" He was out of breath, and no doubt looked like hell. CJ turned to face him, her face stressed. "Sam, she's fine, she's fine..." But her words faded in Sam's mind as he saw someone carrying her body out of the helicopter, soaking wet. He once again started running. "Ali! Ali!" He said urgently. He reached the helicopter. The policeman holding her gently set her on a stretcher, and then wrapped a blanket around her.  
"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked frantically, "Is she going to be okay?"  
The man nodded reassuringly. "She's going to be just fine. She's really cold, showing the beginning symptoms of hypothermia, but other than that she is just fine."  
"Where did you find her?"  
"In the woods along the edge of a lake just north of Duluth."  
Sam's face paled. He nodded his thanks to the officer, and then walked over to her. He put his hand up to her cheek. It felt like ice. Suddenly, she stirred. She adjusted her position on the stretcher, and then her eyes flickered open. After the moment it took them to focus, she looked up.  
"Sam?" She asked weakly.  
"Yeah," he said, kneeling down to be closer to her. "Yeah."  
She nodded slightly then rolled over to her side facing Sam and her eyes flickered shut. Sam stood up. "Hey," he said, trying to get someone's attention. "Hey!" The same officer looked up and came over. "Yes?"  
"Can I get her onto the plane?"  
The officer looked around at all the chaos, asked a question to one of his superior officers, and then nodded back at Sam. "Sure," he said.  
Sam nodded, then gathered her up in his arms. Her eyes were still shut and her head slumped over to one side. Sam carried her back over to Air Force One, and up the steps. As he walked onto the plane, people moved out of the way to make room. He picked a secluded cushined bench and set her down upright. Then he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, rubbing the blanket to keep her warm. Once again, her eyes flickered open, and she looked at him. "Mmmm, it's nice and warm on here," she said, pulling the blanket closer around herself.  
"Yeah," Sam said. "You really gave us a scare there."  
Ali smiled. "I'm fine," she said in her waspy voice. She leaned her head onto Sam's shoulder.  
"Good. Because I...well, Cause I..." Sam's voice was getting choked up and so he just gave up on words. Instead he just held Ali a little more tightly. And in response, Ali sufaced her hand form under the blanket and placed it in Sam's other hand, and rested it on his leg. "I love you," Sam whispered in to her ear. A smile creeped across Ali's face. "I love you too," she said. She shivered, then just burrowed herself deeper into Sam's arms. And just as the plane was taking off, she fell off into a warm sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own any of the characters or things surrounding the show The West Wing!

* * *

_Two Months Earlier_...  
  
"SAM!" Ali bellowed, storming into the West Wing. It was a beautiful March afternoon, as the cheery blossoms were just in bloom in D.C. Ali was in quite a mood as she made her way through the offices of the White House. Her heels were stomping loudly on the granite floors, and her tousled short brown hair was tied back into a hasty ponytail. She made a sharp turn, and nearly ran into Josh. "Josh! Where's Sam? That dirty, rotten..." Her eyes darted around angrily and then turned to Josh accusingly as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Well," Josh said, "By now...he's probably running as fast his legs will carry him down Constitution Ave. after hearing the sound of your voice."  
"Funny," Ali said. "Really witty. I need to have a little chat with him about something," she said, waving a folded section of newspaper in his face.  
"Uh-huh, try his office."  
Without another word Ali headed off into that direction. She opened the door to his office without knocking to find him lounging back, looking at something on his computer. "Busy?" She asked coolly.  
"Um...nooo..." He said timidly.  
"Good!" She said, her voice raising to a dangerous level. "Perhaps, then," she continued, throwing the section of newspaper onto his desk, "you might want to _have a little chat with me about something_?" Sam looked at the piece of newspaper on his desk. "Something was in the paper...?" He asked.  
"No," Ali said, letting her voice drop slightly, "It's the Sports section. I just needed something to throw at you."  
Sam sighed. "Listen..."  
"No! You listen for once! I swear to God Sam...you _know_ how I feel about this kind of stuff! It's just wrong! You don't _rob_ people of their land, especially after all the years of – "  
"Ali," Sam interrupted, "So that's what this is about? We're not robbing anyone of anything. We're repaying them completely."  
"Funny, _that's_ what they used to say in the 1800's to make themselves feel better about...you know...doing bad things!"  
"You know, you had it going for a while, but just there, your argument kind of lost its zing," Sam said, starting to smile.  
"Shut up," getting, if possible, even more irritated. "Even if you _are_ giving them something for it, it's still not right. It's not what they want. For God's sake, they were here first!"  
"Listen," Sam said, trying to keep the conversation civilized. "I know you have a hot spot for all this Native American stuff. But you've got to realize, you can't go in the past and change things. And that's what you're trying to do. These people are mixed anyways. They're dying out. It's been over a hundred years since they freely roamed and followed the buffalo."  
"Well, then I guess we should strip them of their land and any of their culture they had left!" Ali exclaimed.  
"Al..." Sam started, but Ali held up a hand.  
"Forget it. I seriously don't want to hear it. I just want you to know that I fiercely oppose this decision, and so don't go telling the President we're unanimous on this...'cause we're not." And with that, she walked out of his office. Sam stood rooted to the spot, deep in thought, until Josh came back and poked his head into the doorway. "Hurricane Ali over with?"  
"Yeah," Sam replied. "Let us hope this isn't just they eye of the storm."  
"Nah," Josh said. "You know how she gets about this stuff. I'm just glad she went after you and not me this time."  
"She _always_ takes it out on me."  
"Yeah, that just because you try and keep it all civilized, it makes it easier for her to lash out at you. See, with me, we end up hating each other, and with Toby, it always turns into WWF Smackdown."  
"Yeah, but I have to say I love those Smackdowns."  
"Remember the time when she emptied her garbage can on his head?" Josh laughed, recalling the memory.  
Sam chuckled. "How could I forget." Then Ginger came in to inform the two of them that Leo wanted to see them in her office.  
"Alright," Josh said, as the two of them headed for Leo's office.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's mostly what I've got for now! I've definately got a direction for this, so keep checking back for more! 


End file.
